The present invention relates to an adjustable, rotatable drive shaft for a steering system of an automotive vehicle. Specifically, the invention pertains to a drive shaft used as a tilt and telescope steering column, and more specifically to a tilt-telescope steering column in which the overall length of the drive shaft is adjustable by providing a first steering column member that can be moved axially relative to a second steering column member and the relative angular positions of the first and second steering column members can be adjusted by providing a second steering column member that is pivotable about a generally horizontal axis relative to a vehicle frame and an input shaft that is pivotable about a second generally horizontal axis and can be pivoted relative to the first steering column member.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,305. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,305 discloses a steering column with a first steering column member that is selectively axially adjustable relative to a second steering column member. An input shaft is selectively pivotally adjustable relative to the first steering column member. A clamp is loosened to adjust the position of the first steering column member relative to the second steering column member and the input shaft relative to the first steering column member. The clamp is tightened to hold the steering wheel in the adjusted position. Therefore, the steering wheel can only be adjusted by pivoting the input shaft relative to the first steering column member or by moving the first steering column member axially relative to the second steering column member.